


Hold On To You(FemBruce/Clark)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: DC Rule 63 [30]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Brother Feels, Brotherly Love, Bruce Wayne Has Feelings, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Clark Kent Needs a Hug, Clark Kent is a Good Dad, Clark is worried about his son, Crying, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne and Jonathan Kent are brother's, Damian Wayne is Damian Kent, Evil Genius Lex, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, FemBruce is a mother, Female Bruce Wayne, Good Dog Titus (DCU), Hurt Damian Wayne, Major Character Injury, Married Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Mother-Son Relationship, Parents Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Protective Bruce Wayne, Worried Bruce Wayne, Worry, everyone is worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Brianna and Clark try to stay strong as their son Damian lays injured
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Clark Kent & Damian Wayne, Clark Kent & Jonathan Samuel Kent, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Bruce Wayne
Series: DC Rule 63 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461739
Kudos: 48





	Hold On To You(FemBruce/Clark)

Damian's P. O. V 

Late at night in the middle of the woods. Lex captured me but I got away. I walked each step hurting more than the one prior. I groaned squinting my eye's, shaking, cold, tired, in pain, upset, and have been exposed to Kryptonite. I sniffed I hate this. Mom and Dad are gonna kill me for getting myself into this. I should have not went on patrol without anyone. I continue limping, feeling the gentle breeze, and I hear thunder. Hoping I'll be found soon better yet right now would be nice. I hear barking, Titus!! He ran to me, I sobbed hugging his neck. So relieved to have my best pal. I dropped to my knees exhausted. He licked my face whimpering. I pet him smiling and crying of joy and relief. Still missing my family 

"I know, I know boy let's go home"

I put my hand on Titus I finally see light's. I'm in Gotham? Mom and Dad should be somewhere out there. I fell to my knees. I stuttered oww! I feel Titus lick my face. He helped me to a tree. I laid against the tree

"g-go g-et help" I stutter

He licked my face and ran off howling. I'm so scared I miss my family. I crouched up and started sobbing. I faintly hear the Batmobile! I looked and saw, Mom! I ran to her with a limp 

"Mom" I mutter seeing my cold breath 

"Damian!! Son!!" I hear her voice breaking 

She ran to my side looking over my injuries. I stutter in pain and started crying resulting me to cough. Mom, took her cowl off with her cape she wrapped it around me 

"you're gonna be alright I'm going to take the pain away " she carried me closely "stay with me Damian you're gonna be OK.." I blinked feeling my body giving out "Dami, stay with me don't shut your eye's" 

"I'm sooo t-tired and c-cold " 

"I know, just hang on son, were almost there" I shut my eye's "DAMIAN!!!".... 

Brianna's P. O. V 

In the Med-bay at the watchtower. Damian, laying in the bed with heart monitor, breathing mask, his ribs broken, his shoulder bandaged and a concussion. I feel like a failure of a mother, I can't lose my son. I sat on the chair with my hands clasped. Staring at the floor to painful to look at Damian. I turn the temperature in the room on high. Knowing the sun helps Kryptonian's. Damian, being half of Clark who is full Kryptonian and half myself. It's not has powerful as the sun but will do. I put my hair in a bun, feeling hot. I set my Bat-suit to cool. I hear my intercom I looked on my holographic watch, Alfred. I exhaled in relief. Desperately needing someone I love and trust to talk to. I answered seeing a holograph of him in the Batcave. 

"Alfred" 

"Mistress Brianna" 

"Alfred" 

"I received word from, Master Clark saying he is coming as soon as he can. How is the boy holding up?"

"he's been exposed to Kryptonite" I look at Damian and feel my heart break "I've been keeping him stable with the breathing equipment, and keeping the room temperature on high to help heal is wounds. It's not as powerful as the sun itself though it will help" 

"perhaps you should get some rest, Miss" 

I hear footsteps knowing it's my husband 

"Superman, is here over and out" I turned it off and stood 

I walked to the window hating feeling so weak and helpless. With my fist clenched. I imagine severely hurting Luther. Clark touched my shoulders. I feel the urge to yell and scream. I don't. I want to cry in my husband's comforting arm's. I don't. To control myself I tell Clark his vitals 

"he was exposed to Kryptonian for substantial amount of time-"I feel my word's stuck in my throat 

Clark kissed my shoulder "Honey, stop please he's still with us. He's going to be OK I promise we're going to get through this together, as a family. Ok? Don't lose hope" 

"says the man who embodies hope"

"exactly" he held my hand with his other rubbing my arm "it's hot in here maybe you should go rest, in our bedroom here. I'll keep an eye on, Damian" 

Before I could protest to what he suggested. I hear the door open Clark let go of me. I saw my son Jonathan, no no he doesn't need to see Damian like this 

"hey Dad, hey Ma-" 

He saw Damian and narrowed his eyebrows in worry. He touched his hair pulling it he shook his head. His eye's swelling Clark walked to him 

He gasped his tears falling "I.." Jonathan used his palms to dry his tears that continued to fall. Clark hugged him as he began to cry "I saw him y-yesterday he" he started sobbing "he said was going on patrol and he'd be b-b-back" 

"shh-shh it's OK son, Damian's going to be OK, I promise" Clark says to comfort Jon but I could hear his worry 

I walked to them I rubbed Jonathan's face he held my hand. That night Jonathan sound asleep in my arm's. I laid him on the couch in the lounge. I kiss his cheek and lay a blanket on him. I walk back to the Med-bay I stop feeling Clark touch my hip

"you ok?" 

I move away from his touch and jolt looking at him with anger 

"are you insane! Damian's unconscious and you have the nerve to ask how I am. Damian should be your main concern, Clark!" 

"Bri, I-" I hugged his neck crying burying my face in his neck. He wrapped his strong arm's around me. Helping me feel secure and safe. He put on arm across my hip and other on my head "you don't always have to be so strong, Honey. I'm always here when you need to fall"

Clark's P. O. V 

With my wife Brianna and son Jonathan asleep. I held my son Damian's hand wishing he could squeeze it and he'd wake up. I listen to his faint Heartbeat. I miss his rare laughs, his sassy remarks he gets from his mother, his smile, and his kindness. He reminds me so much of Brianna. Same eye's, skin tone, demeanor, and hair. I feel my heart drop fearing the worst. I feel my eye's swell and tears falling. Please wake up, Son. I hear, mumbling I look at my son his eye's opened. I gasped in relief and dry my eye's. I gently rubbed his head 

"hey kiddo how you feelin'?" 

"tt.., Mom-M?"

"she's asleep she's been here the whole time you're lucky to have woken up so soon" 

"my P-power's?" 

"still intact but let's rest and take it easy for a few day's. You took a pretty big hitting, Kiddo. That also means no more running off without telling me or your mom about it, ok?" 

"tt" 

I sigh and rub his arm gently I hear, footsteps knowing it's my wife. She slightly gasped 

"Damian" she mumbled her voice breaking 

She walked to us and touched his cheeks. She kissed his head as her eye's swell. She sat on the bed with one leg hanging off the side and one on the bed. 

"you're so grounded" she mumbled rubbing his hair 

"tt" Damian mumbled irritated 

"Damian you're awake!!" Jonathan said 

Jonathan super-speeded and hugged Damian. Damian rolled his eye's hugging Jonathan. 

"tt baby" Damian mumbled 

Brianna, crying I put my hand on her head and kiss her head. Both our son's safe and sound


End file.
